A City Gone Mad: The Interview
|next = |image = Maxresdefault.jpg }} "A City Gone Mad: The Interview" is the second episode in a three part mini series set between "Heroes Rise: The Primal Riddle" and "Heroes Rise: Light The Wick". It aired on May 12, 2017. Synopsis Tabitha Galavan takes Johnny Battles and his film crew to an abandoned warehouse to begin the interview. Not surprisingly in a situation such as this, something goes wrong. Plot The car pulls into a giant abandoned warehouse. Still confused, Johnny Battles looked around in the warehouse and asked Tabitha Galavan why she thinks it is a better filming location than the Sirens Nightclub. Tigress calls the club a stuffy old place before explaining that the warehouse has more of a Gotham atmosphere and character. Unsure, he asked here if they are really gonna find this here, whereon she told him that it will be great and that he shouldn't worry. She then gave him back the key to his car and told him that she will be right back before disappearing into the background of the warehouse. Battles' assistant revealed that they have been driving for almost an hour and begins to wonder where they are. Johnny is clueless himself, having never been this far south. Upon looking at a map on her smartphone, she discovered that they are at a place called 'The Docklands', wherever they are, thes are nowhere near civilization. She reveals that she doesn't like this and feels that they should rather leave, but Johnny refuses, telling her that they are so close to getting an interview with Barbara Kean herself before asking her what the worst thing that could happen is supposed to be. Right then, Tabitha reappears and tells them to hurry up and get the interview going since she doesn't have all day, whereon Battles' crew got out the remaining camera equipment and followed Tabitha. After the film crew set their equipment up, and Tabitha sat down, the camera starts rolling and films Tabitha, while Johnny asked her to state her name for the camera and tell them a little bit about herself. Thinking about it for a short moment, Galavan simply negated Johnny's request. Confused, Battles asked her instead if she likes working for Barbara Kean, angering Tabitha heavily, whereon she informed him that it should get through his 'big dumb head' that she does not work for Barbara Kean. Thereon, Battles was seemingly frightened by her reaction, but before he can apologize, Tigress stood up, telling Johnny that she has some questions for him. She orders him to switch places and flicked her whip in order to intimidate him when he does not want the interview to go in this direction. She then ties him to a chair and replaces Johnny on the director's chair. She begins interrogating him about Dock 9C, asking him what he knows about it and who runs it. Johnny reveals that all he knows is that they are a shadow group called The Court that operates in the background. Tabitha interrupts him, as she already knows about that. What she really wants to know is who the leader of The Court is, but he doesn't know about that. When she asks him what he does know, he tells her that he found out something interesting about Butch Gilzean, but she interrupts him once again and reveals that she doe not care and says that there is something he doesn't tell her about. She smiled at him viciously while commenting that this is alright, since 'we' will get it all out of Battles regardless. As Johnny asks who 'we' is supposed to be, footsteps originating from high heels can suddenly be heard from behind Tabitha. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:A City Gone Mad